Handles of devices, such as umbrellas, canes, walking sticks, sports equipment, garden equipment, tools, kitchen tools, cleaning equipment, writing instruments, beauty equipment, etc., have been known for many years. Users are often required to grip such handles for an extended period of time leading to discomfort.
Umbrellas, for example, which are used for protection from elements such as rain and sun, generally consist of a collapsible canopy mounted on one end of a central rod and a handle mounted on the other end. During inclement weather especially, users tend to grip the handle tightly. The stiff, rigid handle promotes finger fatigue. Also, plastic handles tend to become slippery when wet, and the user might lose grasp of the handle. And in high winds, this could lead to loss of the umbrella.
Other types of handles also suffer from similar problems of causing finger fatigue and becoming slippery when wet. It is therefore desirable to overcome the above disadvantages by providing a handle that will reduce hand fatigue and provide a more comfortable, secure grip.